


Another Subtle Invitation

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [10]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Affection, Community: genprompt_bingo, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-it Notes, Shippy Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pub Robbie xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Subtle Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo, prompt used was post-it notes, my option for the wild card.
> 
> Spoiler for Puppet On A String. Set just after Jackie sees the note from Robbie.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Another evening. Another affectionate _Pub Robbie xx_ invitation written on a post-it note.

To an outsider it looked like there was more than friendship between Robbie and Jackie but this was one of their favourite ways of communicating when they wanted to have a non verbal conversation.

Had the boss not ordered her to stay and finish paperwork she would be on her third gin and tonic by now, the banter and peanut flicking in full flow. 

Her phone beeped with a new message. She opened it and smiled at the **O:-) where are you?** Text from Robbie.

She quickly typed **still at work :***


End file.
